1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to helmet locks and more particularly pertains to a new telescoping motorcycle helmet lock for preventing the theft of a motorcycle helmet from a parked motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of helmet locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, helmet locks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art helmet locks include U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,877; U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,637; U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,271; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,805; U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,855; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,032,591.
In these respects, the telescoping motorcycle helmet lock according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the theft of a motorcycle helmet from a parked motorcycle.